martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Slaughter Steppes
The Blood Slaughter Steppes is a special region that is handed down from ancient times. This was the killing paradise of the Holy Demon Continent. Not only was there strong and pure infernal energy here, there were also no rules. As long as one had strength, they could freely kill whoever they wished. The history of the Blood Slaughter Steppes is too glorious and deep. It may have existed for even more than 100,000 year, thus no one knows just who formed the Blood Slaughter Steppes. There are many different stories. Some say that there is a powerful and ancient Saint Beast sealed off within the depths of the Blood Slaughter Steppes. It was said that there was a war that erupted from the Blood Slaughter Steppes once that lasted for thousands of years. There are even more outrageous stories. Some say that the truth is that an unrivaled powerhouse from the Realm of the Gods came down to the Blood Slaughter Steppes and slayed a True Dragon there. The dragon’s blood dyed the grounds. The Blood Slaughter Steppes is a cursed land. One reason is because it contains a massive amount of infernal energy and another reason is its secret that no one can discover. Since ancient times, there have been numerous Demon Emperors, and also five-star and six-star Demon Kings, that have wanted to unravel the secret of the Blood Slaughter Steppes. They wanted to seek out their own lucky chances, or at least use an array formation to channel all of the infernal energyfor their own use. But the result was that they all died, and all of them from mysterious and strange causes. Some rumors said that they were cursed to death, and some say that they were killed by the mystical power that lies within the Blood Slaughter Steppes. The Blood Slaughter Steppes contains very special supernatural laws. With the strong infernal energy there, anyone cultivating the killing path can do so at astonishing rates. In particular, the infernal energy of the Blood Slaughter Steppes is concentrated within 12 areas. If one can practice in these source areas, then they can obtain the greatest benefits. The Blood Slaughter Steppes was a gathering land for geniuses, and the martial artists that came here every year were all rich individuals of their sects. In addition to guarding the Eternal Demon Abyss, gathering wealth, treasures, the Blood Slaughter Steppes could be said to be paved with gold. Every High Lord was ridiculously rich, and as the Steppes Master who controlled all of the Blood Slaughter Steppes, the degree of valuables in his treasure chamber could be imagined. Twelve Tower: # Five Color Tower # White Stone Tower # Great Ax Tower # Blue Silver Tower # Heavenly Cloud Tower # Polaris Tower # Exquisite Tower # # # # # Members The supreme master of a Skysplit Tower was the Tower Master, but beneath the Tower Master were the High Lords. These High Lords were all previous geniuses of the Skysplit Towers. After passing through countless life or death massacres, they slowly climbed to the position of a High Lord. History In the Holy Demon Continent, the Blood Slaughter Steppes was known as a forbidden land for all high stage Life Destruction martial artists and above. If a high stage Life Destruction martial artist were to enter, they would be fine at the start, but afterwards they would eventually suffer a tragic and miserable death in the future. This was the result of a curse! Once or twice couldn’t be considered anything at all. But, in the past, many Divine Sea masters of the Holy Demon Continent, Demon Emperors, Fey Emperors, and countless others, had been killed off by the curse of the Blood Slaughter Steppes. After that, there was no high stage Life Destruction martial artist that dared to enter the Blood Slaughter Steppes. Thus, the Blood Slaughter Steppes and the Skysplit Towers here were all considered a great arena for martial artists below the Life Destruction realm. For high stage Life Destruction martial artists and Divine Sea martial artists, unless they became twelve-winged Heavenly Demons beforehand in the Skysplit Towers, they would be cursed by the Blood Slaughter Steppes. Reason The reason for the curse was from a transcendent divine might known as the God Curse Art. The extreme masters of the saints, Thunder Punishment, and Primordius had once battled here, and one particular saint Empyrean had used the God Curse Art. The aftermath of that battle covered this entire region, cursing this land. Even after tens of thousands of years or even hundreds of thousands of years, this land still remains affected as before, without the curse dissipating.Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Landscapes